I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shields and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a shield for protecting automobile wheels during the process of painting the automobile's adjacent panels.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for masking off portions of an article during the process of spray painting are known in the art. Inventions for protecting automobile wheels and tires during the process of spray painting the automobile fenders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos 2,119,072; 2,210,233; 2,212,166; 2,231,333; 2,634,704; 2,726,634; and 2,835,222. These patents are relevant to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for protecting the automobile portions from overspray during the process of spraying panels of the automobile. The shields employed in the prior art are made from cloth which, when flexed in the process of mounting said shields on the wheel of the automobile, can break loose any paint that is adhered to the shield. Any particle that breaks loose can be deposited on the newly sprayed paint surface. Any foreign particle, such as a fleck of paint deposited on a newly painted surface, essentially ruins the surface and requires sanding and repainting of the surface to correct the defect. U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,333, for example, discloses the use of a corrugated creped or wrinkled material being stretched horizontally over the wheels. This process will loosen particles of dried paint which had accumulated during prior use of the shield. The possibility of dislodging a paint particle during a subsequent spraying process and depositing such particle upon the sprayed surface is greatly increased. Other prior art devices make the use of a cloth material for draping over the wheel as a shield. This type of shield also has the tendency to collect paint overspray in gobs which can easily be dislodged during the flexing operation required to drape the shield over the wheel. Frequent replacement of cloth or corrugated shields is the only answer to the problem of dried paint flaking off the shield. However, this adds to the overall cost of the shield's use by reducing its useful life.
The aforementioned prior art in the opinion of the applicant and applicant's attorney represents the closest prior art and/or information of which the applicant and his attorney are aware.